epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Zorro vs Robin Hood
BEFORE READING CHECK OUT MUNKITTEH'S BATTLE: THEY DID IT BETTER Hello my fairies, I come bringing a new battle and some troubling news. MBOHS's Season 2 hiatus will be much longer than expected. At the moment, I'm having a lot of personal issues which are making it difficult for me to write. So yeah......I'll update more when the time comes. Anyway this battle has been weird. Originally Zorro vs Robin Hood then scrapped entirely in it's early stages and replaced by Maui vs Manco, then replaced again, then booted off after Munkitteh did it. Then I was forced to bring it back because of my personal issues. It's in its early stages and I have no time to edit it since I scrapped it early on. Credit to Wonder for originally suggesting this for me to do. Special thanks to DXTR for writing Robin Hood, Bran, Alan, and Legion for proofreading and again the brilliant Legion for chiseling. Also thanks to my man Leandro <3 for the cover. Beat The Chronic Rapping starts at 0:29 ' ' Lyrics 'Robin Hood:' Riding through the glade; that man in green, who is he? It's Robin Hood! The fancy vigilante, hammering this Spanish nancy Loosing disses in bolts, wit sharper than my arrows! Leave you cursing so bad, I'll just call it Capistrano I'm ruling over this battle, you can call me Mexico This sketchy tone fuck is practically of no note! You're pitiful! I'll spin this beat, harder than a Tornado Loxley's bars will make play-doh from this pendejo 'Zorro:' Oi Bernardo! Mi amigo, have you seen this one? Acts tough but really just a Red Riding Hood-lum! Let Diego Don the mask, spit raps darker than my sack! I’ll be blocking your bridge, your belongings will be had! I got a; rose for my woman and a sharp rap to boot You got ,another man’s maiden to share with your crew Because you’re a malady, a failure to the people of your country, When your Dick went hunting, John became the man of this pussy! I am not gentle with the mic, but I’m still the good guy You supported Lionheart? Well I’m against genocide! 'Robin Hood:' Your author stole off me more than I steal from the rich You're like a carbon copy of me, except I'm not a bitch that hangs with a mute, so he can do all the talking! He beats himself blue, because you keep cockblocking on the track, break your back like the box office even while in tights! While you’re failing worse than Fox’s attempts to buy your film rights! Your flow’s more inconsistent than the storyline of your tale! Your home life was tragic, call it Rotting-Hamlet’s fail! I can make Vega see stars, and whack him back to the streets with flow! and leave marks on Zorro that'll last until the morrow 'Zorro:' William Tell me, how’s it feel to be second place in fame in your art, archery? Behind the miss Katniss, who, just a kiss can give rise to more anarchy, Than you can ever bring! My words go harder up your ass than your yoga pants, And speaking of your clothes, Senora Tinker Bell called: She wants them back! They’re so tight even your Little John would have a tough time getting in, Enough of your wear! There are other reasons why you aren’t fitting in! You’re a tongue twister who gets his tongue twisted around the women Slaughtered your step father when he told you where his dick has been So go back to living in with your hairy men all Merry and gay, You may be a marksman, but you can’t shoot straight WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE MYTHICAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL *the logo splits into three, the middle is hit with an arrow while the other two draw swords and fight* SHIT Poll Who Won? Zorro Robin Hood Hint for Next Battle Category:Blog posts